


lost like sheep in the dark

by gelbes_gilatier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/pseuds/gelbes_gilatier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for the <a href="http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/35323.html">Multifandom Women Comment Ficathon</a> at fluffyfrolicker's LJ, prompt  <b>Stargate Atlantis</b> Elizabeth Weir (/John Sheppard) <i>She survives the explosion</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Elizabeth survives the explosion and Atlantis doesn't.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost like sheep in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Err, the character death in here wasn't supposed to happen. It just seemed inevitable in the end, though :S

_lost like sheep in the dark_  
  
Elizabeth survives the explosion and Atlantis doesn't. She's on the run, John is with her and she's ashamed that's all she needs. People are left behind, lost like sheep in the dark and numbers twindle and John is with her. The galaxy crumbles to dirt and planets get depopulated by the replicators. One gets destroyed. And John is with her.   
  
Elizabeth is not who she used to be. Elizabeth is half of that but John is with her.  
  
Until he isn't.  
  
People are lost like sheep in the dark and one day, the sheep dog dies trying to find them. It's fast and it's ugly and John isn't with her now.   
  
Elizabeth thinks maybe she should have died in the explosion.   
  
Time is meaningless, time can't be measured in an unhinged galaxy. It's been ten years, it's been twenty, it's been less than one. It doesn't matter when she stops running and hiding and starts fighting back. It won't bring John back to her or anyone else and she didn't start it because he's not here. She starts it because she heard herself thinking _maybe she should have died in the explosion_.   
  
Elizabeth knows she won when she hears a replicator scream into his radio. She hears him scream about that woman from Earth who should have died in the explosion. She hears him scream before the last replicator ship in the Pegasus galaxy explodes. There has never been a more gratifying sound to her.   
  
Elizabeth knows it's been thirteen years since the day John died. She has never been happier to pull the trigger on a detonator. They're free now.


End file.
